RUN and GUN
by hyeri chan
Summary: Kyungsoo, pria berusia 20 tahun. Memiliki ciri tinggi 173 cm, kulit putih, mata bulat dan bibir tebal yang jika tersenyum akan berbentuk seperti hati. Hanya saja, itu jika dia tersenyum. Sayang sekali pria berperawakan imut itu bahkan terlalu betah dengan wajah datarnya. Semua orang yang melihatnyapun selalu tertipu dengan penampilannya.
1. Chapter 1

**FF/ Run And Gun / Part 1**

7 April 2014 pukul 17:12

Author : Nikky-Chan

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, dll

Tittle : Run and Gun

Kyungsoo, pria berusia 20 tahun. Memiliki ciri tinggi 173 cm, kulit putih, mata bulat dan bibir tebal yang jika tersenyum akan berbentuk seperti hati. Hanya saja, itu jika dia tersenyum. Sayang sekali pria berperawakan imut itu bahkan terlalu betah dengan wajah datarnya. Semua orang yang melihatnyapun selalu tertipu dengan penampilannya.

Jika dilihat pertama kali, semua akan beranggapan bahwa namja itu adalah namja berusia setidaknya 15 tahun karena tubuhnya yang digolongkan cukup tinggi, di tambah lagi wajahnya imut. Mungkin beberapa orang bisa memprediksikan usianya yang lebih parah lagi. 10 tahun mungkin. Tapi ketika mereka mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara, maka di situlah mereka akan memilih menjauhinya karena tatapan dingin serta nada dingin dari suara Kyungsoo yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk meremang seketika.

Kyungsoo mungkin bukan hantu, tapi matanya seperti burung hantu. Semua orang yang mengenalnya menganggap wajah dan sikap Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sinkron. Cutie Kyungsoo sangat sering berkelahi, setidaknya itu yang diketahui orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka teman Kyungsoo. Sayang sekali Kyungsoo tak mengakuinya. Pria itu merasa tidak memerlukan teman hanya untuk menemani hari-harinya. Dia selalu mengacuhkan mereka, hanya beberapa saja yang betah berada di sekitar Kyungsoo setiap saat. Beberapa itu hanya terdiri dari 5 orang pria saja. Yang lainnya, hanya kenal, menganggapnya teman, bergosip di belakangnya, atau hanya anggap-anggapan saja ketika seseorang bertanya hal-hal mengenai Kyungsoo.

Bisa di bilang Kyungsoo itu sedikit 'nakal'. Pergi bar dan minum-minum. Sudah rutinitasnya jika sedang kebosanan. Se-bajingan apapun Kyungsoo, pria bertubuh pendek itu masih mengerti adat dengan tidak 'bermain' dengan macam perempuan penggoda. Dia sendiri berkelahi hanya ketika seseorang mengajaknya berkelahi. Tubuhnya yang pendek dan kurus itu memang terlihat gampang sekali untuk dibully. Tapi sepertinya pendapat itu akan langsung berubah setelah Kyungsoo setidaknya mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya.

"Hai Kyungsoo" sapa seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh beda dari Kyungsoo, hanya lebih tinggi sedikit. Mungkin 1 cm. Pria berwajah malaikat. Jangan tertipu karena dia adalah seorang pemilik bar langganan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenalnya karena pria itu sok akrab sekali sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo datang mengunjungi barnya. Jadi sudah pemandangan biasa jika Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali meneguk minuman di gelasnya, mengacuhkannya.

Namanya Suho, tapi itu hanyalah nama samarannya saja ketika ada di bar. Nama aslinya Kim Joon Myeon. Sebenarnya nama samarannya patut di pertanyakan. Mana ada malaikat yang mampir ke Bar? Kyungsoo sendiri sebenarnya mempunyai nama samaran yang diberikan teman-temannya pastinya. D.O, dengan cara pengejaan 'Dio'. Teman-teman Kyungsoo juga memiliki nama-nama samaran mereka sendiri.

Nama teman Kyungsoo yang pertama dan paling dekat dengannya adalah Kai, nama aslinya adalah Kim Jong In. Pria berkulit tan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, karena itulah Kai dianggap yang paling dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi, jika orang lain yang melihatnya. Mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya, di acuhkan. Tapi Kai sendiri orang yang acuh, hanya beberapa kali terhitung sejak mereka berteman mereka saling mengobrol dalam waktu lama. Hanya saja, Kai selalu memaksa untuk menjadi partner Kyungsoo ketika berkelahi. Kyungsoo tak peduli dan membiarkannya saja, jadi mungkin karena itulah mereka dianggap dekat. Mereka dekat secara emosional, karena saling mengerti.

Yang kedua adalah Zhang Yixing, pria berusia 22 tahun berkebangsaan China. Nama samarannya adalah Lay. Terdengar singkat dan keren menurutnya. Tidak perlu bingung lagi mencari cara agar bisa memanggil namanya dengan lebih enak. Tidak perlu lagi memanggil namanya "yi.." aneh sekali. Ataupun "..xing".

Yang ketiga adalah Park Chanyeol, tidak ada panggilan samaran untuknya. Jika di tanya kenapa dia tak menggunakan nama samaran, maka dia akan menjawab, "oh.. perlukah aku mengganti nama tampanku untuk diriku yang tampan ini? Jika aku memakai nama samaran yang tampan, aku takut tidak bisa kabur lagi dari kejaran para yeoja yang menggilaiku" dia gila. Narsis pula. Dia pria dengan tubuh paling menjulang tinggi diantara 'teman-teman' Kyungsoo. Tingginya mencapai 185 cm, selisih 12 cm dengan Kyungsoo. Pria itu terlihat paling konyol meskipun sebenarnya Lay tak jauh konyolnya dengannya.

Yang keempat adalah Xi Luhan, tidak memiliki nama samaran seperti Chanyeol. Terlihat paling normal dibandingkan yang lain. Hanya saja memang sangat berbeda ketika sedang berkelahi. Sepupu dari Lay yang juga berasal dari China. Tinggi, tampan dan cantik, ups. Sayangnya memang iya. Tapi, kata cantik saja bisa memicunya masuk dalam sebuah perkelahian yang berakar dari hal sepele. Baguslah, sepertinya kata cantik memang harus di hapuskan dari kamus semua orang yang ingin memujinya jika ingin selamat. Sebenarnya, kenyataan bahwa Luhan lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo di bandingkan Kai adalah benar.

Yang kelima sendiri adalah Suho si pemilik bar. Tidak pandai berkelahi, tapi dia seorang informan yang memiliki mata-mata dimana-mana. Mereka pria dewasa dengan pekerjaan gelap yang sering dilakukan setiap malam datang. Bukan barang-barang haram yang menjadikanmu sebagai seorang pecandu, hanya persenjataan ilegal untuk orang-orang lokal sekitar saja. Biarpun Kyungsoo acuh, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa uang memang penting untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Apalagi pria itu tidak memiliki keluarga di dunia ini.

Awal pertemuan mereka tidak ada yang mengenakkan. Yang paling parah adalah Luhan, pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Kyungsoo itu masuk rumah sakit karena Kyungsoo refleks memlintir dan menendang Luhan ke tanah. Belum sampai di situ Kyungsoo juga menginjak dada Luhan sampai pria bermata rusa itu batuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Beruntung Luhan pria tangguh dan berhasil menjelaskan bahwa dia hanya gemas melihat Kyungsoo. Penyebab Kyungsoo menghajar Luhan adalah Luhan mencubit pipinya seenaknya saja, tanpa permisi ataupun apa, padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal. Akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Hadiah yang pantas di dapatkan Luhan adalah di rawat di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu penuh. Kyungsoo tak menganggapnya teman, tapi menganggapnya sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Luhan memang selalu bersikap layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya jika bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh, jika bukan karena Luhan yang menanyakannya pasti pria itu hanya akan mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, aku sudah memberikan kopernya pada Chanyeol jika hyung ingin melihatnya" Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terus meminum isi dari gelas yang di genggamnya, entah sudah gelas ke berapa itu. Setelah dirasa tak sanggup meminum lagi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Baekhyun, si bartender hanya menggeleng melihat Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja dia tak sanggup minum lagi, dia sudah menghabiskan 10 botol besar vodka ini. Astaga.." gumamnya.

Letak bar milik Suho sangat tersembunyi. Berada di sebuah gang sempit nan gelap dengan tong sampah di ujung jalannya. Sebuah pintu tua dari besi berkarat merupakan pintu masuk menuju bar miliknya. Terdengar tidak elit sekali, tapi jangan meremehkan bagian dalam bar yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan luarnya. Tak banyak yang tahu, hanya orang-orang yang membutuhkan tentang informasi-informasi tentang senjata atau orang yang ingin menjual senjata. Suho adalah orang yang tepat sebagai seorang makelar. Makelar senjata api, pistol biasa ataupun senjata laras panjang. Bukan hanya para pemakai senjata api yang umumnya mafia saja, para kolektorpun kadang mendatangi tempat Suho untuk sekedar melengkapi koleksinya. Untuk yang satu itu Suho menjualnya secara legal dengan surat-surat yang sah. Tentu saja dengan bantuan teman-temannya transaksi berlangsung. Dia hanya menyediakan tempat dan barang saja.

Kyungsoo keluar melewati pintu masuk yang sekaligus pintu keluar dari bar Suho. Pria itu sedikit melompat ke belakang ketika kakinya tidak sengaja menyentuh –lebih tepatnya menendang sesuatu- yang entah apa itu karena keadaan sekitar yang gelap, Kyungsoo jadi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Apalagi dia sudah mulai mabuk sekarang.

Benda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, itu artinya dia manusia. Seorang gadis dengan mata sayu memandangnya sambil tetap memeluk tasnya.

"Disini bukan tempat anak kecil untuk kabur dari rumah" sungutnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengacuhkannya, tapi entah kenapa sedikit kasihan juga melihatnya. Bagaimana jika ada mafia yang lewat lalu menculiknya, menjualnya dan semacamnya. Memang sepertinya tidak mungkin mafia melakukan itu, palingan mereka akan melatih gadis itu untuk menjadi mesin pembunuh mereka.

Matanya yang semula sayu sekarang terbuka lebar dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu berdiri –berjinjit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, rupanya tingginya hanya sampai dagu Kyungsoo. Berapa usianya?

"Apa kau teman Baekhyun oppa? Minhyun imnida.. bisakah kau memanggilkannya untukku? Aku tidak bisa memasuki rumah kami karena aku kehilangan kunciku" pintanya sambil memasang puppy eyesnya. Kyungsoo menatapnya datar. Dia tidak mengenal siapa Baekhyun meskipun setiap malam dia sudah dilayani oleh Baekhyun yang seorang bartender itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya" Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini menatapnya kecewa. Gadis itu kembali pada posisinya sambil memeluk tasnya, gadis bernama Minhyun itu juga masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seragam SMart High School, sepertinya Kyungsoo salah meprediksikan usia gadis itu. Tubuhnya saja yang pendek, sepertinya mereka berdua sama.

Kyungsoo berbalik arah berjalan ke arah gadis bernama Minhyun itu.

"Ayo kuantar ke dalam," Kyungsoo memberikan jaket yang sejak tadi dikenakannya, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu untuk masuk ke bar Suho. Disana masih terlihat ramai, padahal jam dinding di bar sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Maklum saja, jam 11 malam pun bagi mereka masih terasa sore.

Ketika mereka masuk, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mata berkilat penuh nafsu sambil menjilat bibir mereka dengan lidahnya sendiri. Minhyun meringkuk di balik punggung Kyungsoo. Pria itu masih bertampang datar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bar, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan-pandangan bak setan penghuni bar.

"Dimana oppamu?"

Minhyun mengintipnya dari balik punggung Kyungsoo, kemudian menunjukkan bartender muda yang sedang menuangkan alcohol pada gelas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan mulutnya, karena dia mengenali pria manis itu.

"_Hey dude, her is your girlfriend?"_ Lay menaik-turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda pria yang sekarang pundaknya dirangkul olehnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, mengacuhkan Lay yang bertanya menggoda padanya. Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Minhyun dan berjalan ke arah meja bartender. Sang bartender bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu membulatkan matanya melihat adiknya meringkuk takut dari balik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Oppa..." Chanyeol menoleh dan ikut sedikit terpesona dengan gadis yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya mungil, pipinya gembil, bibirnya merah menggoda, tapi dari setiap pesona yang dimilikinya matanya menatap polos ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya. Baru ingin bicara dan bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo, karena dia kira Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih suara Baekhyun membuatnya menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku menghilangkan kunci rumah, jadi tidak bisa memasuki rumah. Taemin sedang keluar kota bersama keluarganya jadi aku tidak bisa menunggumu di rumahnya. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 11 malam, bukannya sekarang jadwalmu pulang. Seharusnya sekarang kan jadwal Sehun yang bekerja" ocehnya panjang yang diakhiri dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun terkekeh dan keluar dari wilayah kekuasaannya menghampiri adiknya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan bar lagi setelah Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Minhyun. Pria itu tidak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oppa itu siapa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilnya D.O.." padahal Baekhyun sudah mau menjawabnya, tapi kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun melindungi adiknya di balik punggungnya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak jahat, tapi dia gampang tergoda dengan yang imut-imut seperti adiknya. Jadi antisipasi saja. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Wow.. _slow Baekhyun-sshi,_ aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan adikmu" tangan Chanyeol meraih kantong jaket yang dikenakan oleh Minhyun, jaket Kyungsoo. Dan didapatinya sebuah pistol kecil dari dalamnya. Chanyeol tersenyum remeh ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Lihat?" Chanyeol menunjukkan pistol yang di dapatnya dari jaket Kyungsoo, ".. _well little puppy,_ salam kenal. Aku Chanyeol"

"Dan aku Lay" kedua orang itu lalu saling merangkul dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mengikuti jejak Kyungsoo meninggalkan bar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Minhyun yang menatap heran kedua orang itu.

"Mereka tidak gila kan?" tanya Minhyun polos. Baekhyun hanya memberikan jawaban dengan kekehannya mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya. Well, sebenarnya adiknya tak jauh beda dari orang-orang itu. Begitu juga dengannya. Bedanya mereka berdua hanya berkelahi untuk melindungi diri. Baekhyun tidak terlalu khawatir jika ada seseorang yang menggoda adiknya, karena adiknya sudah menguasai banyak jurus hapkido untuk membela diri. Tapi yang Baekhyun takutkan adalah jika ada seseorang yang mempengaruhi otak polosnya. Kyungsoo bukan ancaman karena pria itu pasti acuh pada adiknya. Heran juga melihat Kyungsoo mau repot-repot mengantar adiknya ke dalam bar dan memakaikannya jaket, karena malam ini memang terasa dingin sekali.

"Aneh" gumamnya

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**FF/ Run And Gun / Part ****2**

Author : Nikky-Chan

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, dll

Tittle : Run and Gun

Warning : banyak typo bertebaran, cerita gaje.

Happy reading^^

Malam ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan klien seorang kolektor, dia sedang bersiap-siap dengan penampilan formalnya bersama Luhan. Jas hitam, kemeja putih dan celana hitam melakat di tubuh mereka. sebuah koper besar berisi senjata api laras panjang yang akan mereka jual sudah siap di tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Luhan juga membawa koper, tapi isinya hanya 2 buah pistol biasa dan beberapa bilah pisau. Bukan untuk hal penting, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. siapa tahu kliennya itu berbuat tidak benar jadi mereka sudah menyiapkan diri. Selain itu, di dalam koper Luhan juga terdapat surat-surat pemindah kepemilikan senjata api itu.

Tempat yang mereka tuju bukanlah di bar biasanya. Melainkan di sebuah hotel kecil yang terlihat sama sekali tidak ada pengunjungnya. Tentu saja tidak ada pengunjung melihat kondisi hotel itu yang sudah seperti mau roboh saja. bangunan tidak layak pakai yang masih berdiri di antara bangunan-bangunan megah kota Seoul.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tempat itu sebenarnya sering digunakan untuk transaksi jual beli ilegal. Entah itu senjata api ataupun narkoba.

"Kalian membawanya?" tanya Tuan Lee sang kolektor, basa-basi. Kyungsoo meletakkan koper yang dibawanya di atas meja dan membukanya. Kini sebuah senjata api laras panjang berwarna coklat. Dilihat dari modelnya, itu adalah jenis senjata api lama.

"Ini _Matchlock_ sesuai pesanan anda. "Kakek Moyang" dari senjata-senjata api yang kita kenal saat ini. Dibandingkan senjata-senjata modern jaman sekarang, _Matchlock_ ini sangat ribet dan sangat menyulitkan pemakainya. Tentu saja sekarang tidak cocok digunakan untuk "acara" tembak menembak, sangat cocok untuk anda yang seorang kolektor" jelas Luhan yang sedikit memberikan pujian di akhir ucapannya. Luhan memang pandai menyanjung pelanggan-pelanggan dengan kelas dan derajat tinggi. Apalagi jika agar bukan pelanggannya terpuaskan dan memesan lagi padanya. Konsep penjualan pasar masih berlaku juga jika pelanggannya seorang berkedudukan tinggi.

"Kau memang pandai memujiku _Luhan-sshi_, dan _D.O-sshi_ mungkin bisa meniru _hyung_-mu ini" Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan wajah yang masih tetap datar saja, tidak ada senyum diwajahnya. Tuan Lee tertawa melihatnya, dia memang pelanggan lama kedua orang itu. Jadi sudah tidak kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum padanya. Sedikit kaget juga pada awalnya, pasalnya Tuan Lee mengira bahwa mereka main-main dengannya. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba untuk tersenyum padaku lain kali _D.O_-_sshi_" setelah mendapat isyarat, salah satu dari dua bodyguard yang berdiri di belakang Tuan Lee menyerahkan sebuah koper yang sudah pasti isinya adalah uang. Luhan mengecek keadaan uang itu kemudian menutupnya kembali. Mereka bersalaman lalu meninggalkan kamar hotel itu satu per satu. Tuan Lee dan bodyguardnya keluar terlebih dulu, lagipula pria tua itu sudah membayarnya. Jadi tak masalah bagi Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekalipun keluar terakhir dari kamar hotel yang terlihat tak jauh beda dengan apartemen mereka yang sama kotornya jika Kyungsoo sedang tidak bersih-bersih.

Mengingat apartemen, Kyungsoo memang tinggal satu apartemen dengan Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay, dan Kai. Dan keempat orang itu selalu membuat apartemen mereka menjadi sehancur pesawat yang menabrak gunung. Beruntung sekalipun Kyungsoo adalah orang yang acuh, tapi dia sangat peduli pada kebersihan. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk apartemen mereka untuk kotor. Sayangnya terkadang Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke apartemen, lebih memilih menginap di bar milik Suho yang memiliki kamar VIP untuknya. Jadi untuk beberapa saat selama Kyungsoo menginap di bar Suho, apartemen mereka akan benar-benar hancur dengan Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay dan Kai yang memporakporandakan isi apartemen.

"Menurutmu pria tua tadi benar-benar akan menjadikanmu seorang model majalah?" tanya Luhan, lebih tepatnya menggoda. Tuan Lee biasanya menawari Kyungsoo untuk menjadi seorang model mengingat wajahnya yang imut tapi mempunyai kesan dingin. Matanya bulat, hidung mancung, pipi yang cukup chubby dan bibir yang seksi. Menurut Tuan Lee, wajah Kyungsoo itu mempunyai nilai jual. Jadi pria tua itu beberapa kali menawari Kyungsoo menjadi seorang model ketika mereka bertemu untuk melakukan transaksi jual beli senapan.

"Jangan mulai, _hyung.._" dengus Kyungsoo. Luhan jadi sering menggodanya gara-gara Tuan Lee yang sering menawari hal itu. Tapi tadi pria itu sudah tidak menanyainya lagi, sepertinya sudah lelah merayu Kyungsoo menjadi seorang model. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mempan dengan bujuk rayunya, sepertinya terlalu betah dengan dunianya yang sekarang. Padahal jika saja Kyungsoo menerimanya, bayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang akan didapatkan oleh seorang D.O.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam. Pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah terlihat tidak serapi tadi. Kemeja yang mereka kenakan keluar acak-acakan, sedangkan jas mereka terselampir di pundak mereka. Andai saja tidak terlalu malam, mungkin gadis-gadis yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan akan menoleh ke arah mereka karena kagum. Tampan. Kedua pria itu bermaksud pergi ke bar Suho untuk menyerahkan uang yang mereka terima hari ini. Satu koper uang ratusan ribu won bukan jumlah yang banyak, mengingat sebenarnya bisnis ilegal mereka justru jauh menghasilkan uang berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan koper yang mereka bawa malam ini.

Kyungsoo menuju mejanya seperti biasa, sedangkan Luhan pergi ke ruangan Suho. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan memesan alkohol dengan kadar tinggi. Pria mungil itu memang peminum yang baik. Berapa botolpun dia sanggup menghabiskannya, meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan mabuk berat dan merepotkan Chanyeol dan Lay yang diperintahkan oleh Luhan untuk membopongnya.

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah jaket pada Kyungsoo, jaket yang dipinjamkannya pada adik Baekhyun.

"Adikmu tak kemari lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Tumben.

"Tidak, hari ini dia ada pekerjaan sebagai seorang pengawal" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Seingatnya adik Baekhyun itu adalah gadis SMA yang cukup manis ketika memakai seragamnya. Dan lagi sifatnya terlihat sangat polos, terbukti dengan gadis itu bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyungsoo karena takut ketika memasuki bar. Lalu menjadi pengawal seperti apa yang dilakukan gadis itu? Pengawal ibu-ibu pergi ke salon terlalu tidak mungkin karena ini sangat larut.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya lagi, tapi sepertinya dia enggan dan lebih memilih untuk meminum minumannya.

"Hyung, kau bisa pulang" kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah datarnya. Namanya Oh Sehun, seorang siswa SMA yang tak lain adalah teman Minhyun di Sekolah. Wajahnya datar, dan kalau di sekolah kerjanya tidur terus. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun bahkan masih bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus di kelas. Tidak mempunyai teman selain Minhyun, dia berteman dengan Minhyunpun karena gadis itu adalah adik dari Baekhyun yang ia gantikan shiftnya setiap pukul 11 malam.

"Kau terlambat beberapa kali Oh Sehun"

"Aku banyak tugas hyung, kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja adikmu tersayang itu"

"Apa? Lalu kenapa dia mau mengawal Taemin malam ini? Astaga..." Baekhyun memindahkan kekuasaannya pada meja bar wilayah kekuasaannya pada Sehun dan bergegas ke ruang ganti karyawan, untuk apa lagi jika bukan berganti pakaian dan segera menjemput adik tercintanya.

Sehun mengelap gelas-gelas yang ada di hadapannya, sekali-sekali menggantikan Baekhyun melayani Kyungsoo minum-minum. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu menatapnya tajam dengan mata bulatnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Padahal, biasanya pria itu selalu menunjukkan wajah datarnya seperti Sehun. Tidak bicara, tidak menanggapi siapapun ataupun tidak memasang ekspresi apa-apa. Sehun memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan kembali menuangkan alkohol ke gelas Kyungsoo ketika gelas pria itu sudah kosong.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan dengan tergesa. Sedikit melambai ke arah Sehun untuk berpamitan kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan bar tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun keluar berdiri hendak mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu _D.O-sshi_" tegur Sehun. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Tidak mau kalah, Kyungsoopun memasang wajah datar dan pergi meninggalkan bar.

Chanyeol melihat perubahan Kyungsoo dari jauh menyeringai. Lay yang duduk di sebelahnyapun juga ikut menyeringai. Hanya Kai yang memasang wajah datar dan tetap memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan seringai konyol dua orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Luhan menyelampirkan jasnya di pundak sambil menyeringai kecil.

"_Uri D.O_ sudah dewasa eoh?"

"_Damn. _Jangan katakan itu karena gadis kemarin"

"_A girl?_" tanya Luhan heran. Lay dan Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Mereka kemudian menceritakan tentang gadis yang kemarin di antar Kyungsoo untuk menemui Baekhyun bartender muda mereka.

"Menarik" Luhan bergegas keluar bar untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang mengikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Lay juga tidak mau melewatkan hal ini jadi mereka menyusul berlari cepat di belakang Luhan. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, ragu-ragu dia menoleh ke arah pintu bar yang sudah menenggelamkan sosok 3 namja yang merupakan kawannya itu. Suho datang di saat yang tepat. Saat Kai sudah bosan dengan permainan game di ponselnya. Memberinya sebuah tambang emas.

"Hey, Kai dimana yang lain? Aku ada pekerjaan untuk kalian sejam lagi"

Kai menyeringai "Sepertinya ini lebih baik"

Dari mejanya Sehun masih setia menatap pintu bar yang kini sudah tertutup kembali. Menghiraukan seorang pria tua yang memintanya menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya, membuatnya kesal.

"_Sepertinya benar-benar akan terjadi hal yang tak terduga"_ Sehun membatin dan tanpa sengaja menyeringai. Si pria tua yang sedari tadi meminta Sehun menuangkan alkohol ke gelasnya semakin kesal dan menggebrak meja bar. Beberapa pasang mata pengujung melihat ke arah mereka, sementara Sehun masih memasang wajah dengan mode Sangat-Santai. Kelewat-Santai-Malah. Dia menoleh dan menatap tajam pria itu, tapi tangannya bergerak menuangkan alkohol ke gelas pria tua itu. Pria tua itu mendengus dan duduk kembali sambil meminum minumannya. Semua kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

"_You're so hot damn girl.._" seorang laki-laki dengan beberapa tindik di telinganya, mata pandanya memandang Minhyun penuh nafsu. Bayangkan, Minhyun memakai sebuah hot pants, kaos longgar yang 'sedikit' mengekspos bahunya, kaos bergambar pinguin berwarna biru muda yang sangat lucu. Terlihat seperti anak kecil tapi bisa menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan.

"_Tao, what are you doing huh?_" seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari laki-laki dengan banyak tindik itu menepuk bahunya. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Tao itu menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang merupakan hyungnya, Xiumin.

"_Nothing_" lalu berjalan menjauhi Minhyun yang memandangnya bingung. Pasalnya dia tak terlalu pandai berbahasa inggris, jadi dia diam saja ketika Tao memujinya dengan kata yang _'iya-iya'_. Minhyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh kemudian matanya menangkap Taemin yang sepertinya sedang di jahili oleh lawan-lawannya.

Saat ini Minhyun sedang berada di sebuah kontes dance jalanan, Taemin selalu mengikutinya setiap minggu setidaknya dua kali. Dan Minhyunlah yang menjadi pengawalnya. Kenapa harus di kawal? Taemin tak terlalu pandai berkelahi, yang ada dia babak belur karena di keroyok dan ketahuan oleh orang tuanya mengikuti acara semacam ini. Orang tuanya tak menginginkan Taemin menjadi penari karena ingin lelaki mereka yang memiliki wajah cantik itu meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya. Alasan klasik setiap keluarga kaya raya. Lagipula pantas Taemin di bully di tempat itu. Selain Taemin anak orang kaya, laki-laki itu sering memenangkan duelnya, wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan dan cocok untuk di bully.

Hari pertama mengikuti kontes itu, Taemin sudah babak belur dan tidak berani pulang ke rumah. Minhyunpun terpaksa berbohong kepada orang tuanya bahwa ada tugas kelompok yang mengharuskannya menginap selama seminggu. Setelahnya, Minhyun sendiri yang menawari Taemin untuk menjadi bodyguardnya. Tentu saja lelaki cantik itu setuju karena Minhyun memang atlit hapkido di sekolahnya.

BRUKK

Minhyun membanting seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi 30 cm diatasnya tapi pria itu berbadan kurus. Langganan jurus hapkidonya. Tidak pernah bosan membully Taemin setelah memenangkan duel. Malam ini Taemin menang duel dengan Xiumin. Laki-laki itu saja tidak membully Taemin, kenapa pria ini suka sekali berlangganan tendangan dan bantingan darinya.

"Ck, aku sampai malas membantingmu malam ini" pria itu bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena Minhyun yang sedang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya, lagipula gadis itu justru terlihat imut karena memiringkan kepalanya. Alasannya adalah aura hitam pekat dari seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya, wajahnya juga terlihat sangar.

"Nona _Byun_, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahmu?"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menyontoh pekerjaan Sangsoo besok di sekolah" jawab Minhyun santai. Dia belum sadar siapa yang menanyainya hal itu.

Setelah sadar, dia membulatkan matanya dan membalikkan badan. Mendapati kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang menjewer telinga Taemin yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Minhyun memasang puppy eyesnya yang sayangnya malam ini sedang tidak mempan pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun ke daun telinganya, bermaksud menuntun tangan lentik kakaknya menjewer telinganya.

"Jewer saja sekarang, tapi biarkan aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku, _arraseo_? Pulanglah"

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dan benar-benar menarik daun telinga adiknya yang sekarang sedang meringis kesakitan. Adiknya itu suka seenaknya sendiri dan menantangnya yang tidak-tidak. Setelahnya, laki-laki itu melepaskan jeweran dari telinga Minhyun dan Taemin.

"_Mian hyung_" Taemin bersuara terlebih dahulu setelah jewerannya lepas. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Adiknya itu suka sekali memanfaatkan Taemin untuk mendapatkan uang. Tidak memalak, tapi dengan menawari Taemin untuk mempekerjakannya sebagai Bodyguard. Toh Taemin juga mendapatkan keuntungan dengan bisa mengikuti kontes dance jalanan ini dengan aman.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah selesaikan? Ayo pulang" Minhyun mengangguk riang. Kakaknya itu mengerti sekali tentang dirinya. Gadis itu menggelayut manja di lengan kakaknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan arena kontes dance liar itu. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Kyungsoo menyaksikannya dengan jelas bagaimana gadis yang dipikirnya polos itu membanting seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, meskipun kurus. Baekhyun juga menyaksikannya sejak tadi, adiknya itu benar-benar kebiasaan sekali. Luhan, Chanyeol dan Lay juga melongo melihat adegan tadi. Gadis bernama Minhyun itu membuat mereka terkesan ketika baru menginjakkan kaki di arena dance liar itu dengan membanting seorang pria tinggi. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, setelah dijewer kakaknya sekarang dia menggelayut dengan manjanya di lengan kakaknya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Mereka baru sadar paha gadis itu begitu menggiurkan, tapi melihat ke atas sedikit pinguin berwarna biru bernama pororo menghiasi pakaiannya. Lucu sekali. Wajah menggemaskan yang mengerikan setara dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Bedanya Kyungsoo menggemaskan diikuti sikap dinginnya. Gadis bernama Byun Minhyun itu sendiri lebih mengerikan. Wajahnya dan sikapnya menutupi kemampuan mengerikan miliknya, apalagi style anak-anaknya.

"_Mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo, sama-sama suka pororo_" batin mereka bersamaan.

Kesan Minhyun dimata Chanyeol dan Laypun sedikit berubah. Minhyun tak sepolos yang terlihat. Bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Kyungsoo.

TBC

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje yah? Mau dilanjut lagi gak nih?  
review yah


	3. Chapter 3

Kalau dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak, lari adalah jalan satu-satunya. Kai nampaknya harus segera menyelamatkan dirinya. Selain polisi yang mengejarnya di belakang, Kai yakin ada beberapa musuh yang mencegatnya di sudut lain kota Seoul. Dalam dunia bisnis, sekalipun itu adalah bisni ilegal. Musuh tetaplah ada dan bahkan tampak lebih ekstrim karena acara tembak-menembak pasti tidak bisa di hindari. Apalagi ini ilegal, sudah hal wajar jika musuh yang tak lain adalah pesaing bisnis menghabisi musuhnya.

Karena sedikit lengah lengan kiri Kai tergores peluru, beruntung tidak tertembus. Karena kalau tertembus, akan lebih bahaya keadaannya jika Kai harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk berobat. Reflek Kai dari sebuah ancaman adalah yang paling bagus tapi bukan berarti dia tidak akan mendapatkan luka apapun di tubuhnya.

Sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terus mengucurkan darah, Kai mempercepat larinya sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk menembak polisi yang mengejarnya. Pria berkulit tan itu harus menghindari sebuah gang tikus di depannya karena ada musuh lain yang menunggunya bersembunyi disana dari kejaran polisi. Kai lebih memilih meneruskan larinya ketimbang menambah musuh, polisi tentunya tidak selalu bodoh untuk tidak tahu Kai bersembunyi di salah satu gang tikus itu.

Sial sekali malam itu Kai pergi melakukan transaksi sendirian. Biasanya dia pergi dengan Kyungsoo atau Lay. Tapi hari ini Kyungsoo sudah melakukan transaksi lain, sedangkan Lay melakukan pekerjaan tidak berguna dengan membuntuti Kyungsoo yang sedang membuntuti Baekhyun.

Grebb

Sebuah tangan menarik Kai ke dalam salah satu rumah setelah satu belokan. Si pemilik tangan menutup pintu rumahnya dan membekap mulut Kai. Kai yakin si pemilik tangan itu pendek, karena tingginya hanya sebahunya saja. dari rumah itu, Kai mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang diyakini di lakukan oleh salah satu polisi yang mengejarnya.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu" suara seorang gadis. Suasana rumah yang gelap membuat Kai tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah gadis itu, jadi dia hanya menurut saja ketika gadis itu memerintahkannya untuk menunggu.

Gadis itu memasang wajah mengantuk dan membuka pintu sambil mengucek matanya. Hanya pura-pura sebenarnya.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu" kata polisi itu sopan. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memasang wajah bingung pada polisi itu. Sungguh akting yang baik.

"Kami sedang mengejar seorang buronan. Memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan slayer yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya"

"Pak polisi, aku mengantuk" kata gadis itu.

"Ah, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Sepertinya tidak seharusnya mengganggu tidurmu. Apa orang tuamu tidak ada?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Aku tinggal bersama oppaku yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena bekerja" polisi itu mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum berpamitan, polisi itu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya lalu meraih tangan gadis itu untuk memberikan benda yang di ambilnya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika ingin kakakmu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik agar dia bisa menjagamu" kartu nama. Dari yang tertulis namanya Lee Sungmin. Polisi muda dengan pipi yang sedikit berisi dan wajah yang imut. Tidak cocok sekali untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Tapi, mengetahui polisi itu berusaha keras mengejar Kai. Tentu saja itu membuktikan bahwa pria itu memang melakukan tugasnya sebagai polisi.

Ckleek

Gadis itu menyalakan lampu mendapati Kai yang sudah tampak pucat karena luka goresan di lengan kirinya. Malam ini suhu memang terasa sangat dingin, kejar-kejaran di malam hari membuat keadaan Kai lebih buruk. Gadis berpiyama yang menyelamatkannya itu bergegas membawa Kai untuk duduk di sofa. Gadis itu berlari menuju lantai atas dan kembali bersama seorang pria yang tampak tidak asing di mata Kai. Di tangannya terdapat kotak P3K.

Sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Kai yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Bukankah kau si bartender itu?" tanya Kai. Pria yang dimaksud Kai adalah Baekhyun, pria itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa adiknya terlibat hubungan dengan orang-orang 'bejat' di bar tempatnya bekerja? Ya, meskipun Baekhyun tahu mereka tidak benar-benar bejat seutuhnya. Karena Baekhyun sering melayani mereka dan selalu mendapat sikap baik dari mereka.

Menuruti instingnya, tanpa mempedulikan Kai yang masih menatapnya, Baekhyun langsung bertindak mengobati luka Kai. Cukup takjub melihat Kai yang tidak meringis sama sekali ketika Baekhyun membersihkan lukanya. Adiknya saja sudah meringis sendiri melihatnya. Padahal itu hanya luka goresan, tapi melihat saja sudah seperti ada peluru di dalamnya.

Selesai membersihkan lukanya, Baekhyun menyuruh Kai untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Sementara pria itu bersiap untuk keluar rumah. Tentu saja untuk kembali ke bar, memberitahukan keadaan Kai di rumahnya. Dengan mantel hitam Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya, meninggalkan Kai dan Minhyun adiknya berdua di rumah. Dia yakin adiknya akan tetap aman.

"Jadi Kai ada di rumahmu?" Suho menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kawannya itu memasang wajah datar sambil menatap Baekhyun, penuh selidik. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo sering bertingkah tidak wajar padanya, meskipun itu bukan tingkah yang aneh. Hanya tingkah yang tidak biasa Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Bawa kami kesana"

Ini sudah jam 3 dini hari, shif Sehun untuk bekerja di Bar sudah lagi bar jam 3 sudah tutup dan akan di buka pukul 6 pagi dengan bartender lain yang akan melayani pengunjung. Pemuda dengan warna kulit seperti albino itu memilih mengikuti ketiga orang itu dari belakang ketika melihatnya keluar dari Bar.

Terjadi percakapan diantara ketiganya, hanya saja Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk di bilang membuntuti.

'DOR'

Sehun berhenti di tempatnya ketika Kyungsoo menembakkan sebuah peluru dari pistol yang selalu berada di sakunya. Beruntung Kyungsoo memang hanya bermaksud membuat Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya, jadi pria dengan mata doenya itu menembak ke arah lain di dekat Sehun. Keduanya kini saling melempar tatapan tajam seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun sendiri mengerang tertahan. Dua bocah yang berada di sekitarnya terlihat sangat berani dengan melibatkan diri dengan geng menyeramkan milik bos pemilik bar tempatnya bekerja. Geng mereka adalah geng dengan wajah yang menipu semua. Kyungsoo dengan wajah imutnya yang seperti anak-anak, apalagi mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan. Disusul Chanyeol yang tinggi dengan cengiran lebarnya, terlihat seperti maniak daripada orang yang ahli menembak. Sama halnya dengan Lay yang memiliki dimple manis di salah satu pipinya, terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Luhan yang memiliki wajah innoncent dan mata seperti rusa yang menggemaskan. Sikapnyapun sopan, tapi tidak mungkin ada yang dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa seorang Xi Luhan pernah menghabisi 10 preman yang masing-masing berakhir di pemakaman dengan tangan kosong hanya karena mereka menggoda Luhan sebagai uke yang cantik. Luhan masih normal untuk menyukai gadis-gadis lucu dan imut serta berwajah innoncent, tipe-tipe ideal Luhan adalah yang menggemaskan seperti anak-anak.

Terakhir ada Suho, si pemilik bar tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Pria dengan kedok wajah malaikat yang memiliki segudang bisnis ilegalnya. Tidak tahu saja, bahwa paman yang selalu membiayai segala kebutuhannya sangat mempercayai bahwa pria itu adalah pria baik-baik yang bekerja di bidang sosial. Sebut saja nama pamannya itu Choi Siwon. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Suho, hanya saja terlihat lebih tinggi, tegap dan tampan sekalipun usianya sekarang hampir menginjak 40 tahunan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kembali pada situasi saat ini, Sehun sebisa mungkin tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan dengan santainya mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih mengacungkan pistol ke arahnya. Sehun tahu, Kyungsoo tidak akan menembaknya jika dia tidak mencari gara-gara padanya.

"Arah rumahku dan baekhyun hyung sama, aku hanya tidak ingin berjalan beriringan dengan kalian berdua saja" Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia tidak begitu saja mudah percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan Sehun. Tapi, melihat Baekhyun yang mengangguk kearahnya seolah meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar membuatnya mengamankan kembali pistolnya. Dia tetap tidak percaya bahwa itu memang alasan Sehun berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka bertiga. Pasti ada alasan lain, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha tidak mempedulikannya.

"Minhyun berulah lagi hyung?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Ya, dia memang tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari yang namanya masalah" mereka berempat kembali berjalan, kini dengan Sehun yang berjalan berdampingan dengan mereka. membuatnya terlihat berbohong sekarang. Tapi Sehun sudah masa bodoh dengan hal itu, lagipula memang benar bahwa 'salah satu' alasannya mengikuti mereka dengan jarak yang cukup jauh memang itu. Tapi Sehun memang masih memiliki alasan yang lebih utama lagi.

"Berhenti bergerak" keempatnya mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya mereka bertemu polisi di saat-saat yang seperti ini. Tapi keempatnya berusaha memasang wajah biasa agar polisi itu tidak curiga. Pakaian mereka yang serba hitam memang dengan mudah membuat polisi manapun yang masih berkeliaran karena pengejaran Kai curiga. Keempatnya membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati seorang polisi dengan tubuh kurus menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka.

"Darimana saja kalian malam-malam begini? Pelajar seperti kalian harusnya masih tidur di rumah karena pagi-pagi harus bersekolah" Kyungsoo, Suho dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah biasa dianggap bocah bau kencur.

"Kami baru pulang bekerja"

Polisi itu menatap mereka tajam "Berikan kartu identitas kalian"

'DOR'

Kelima orang itu menoleh ke suara tembakan, dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan pistol di tangannya sedang menyeringai. Chanyeol baru saja menembak sebuah kamera CCTV sampai rusak.

"_Hi dude _sekalian, _missing me_?" Baekhyun dan Suho ingin muntah melihat Chanyeol berbahasa inggris campuran.

"Hei anak muda, siapa kau berani memakai senjata api?"tanya polisi itu

DOR

Kali ini polisi itu menjadi korban tembakan, sebuah peluru menembus dada kirinya dan bersarang dijantungnya. Membuatnya berhenti bernafas pada saat itu juga. Terlihat Luhan yang menodongkan pistolnya dari belakang polisi itu dengan seringaiannya. Sedang bersama Lay yang memasang wajah santainya, seolah mereka telah melakukan hal heroik dengan menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

"Ups, maafkan aku Pak polisi. Tanganku licin... kau memaafkanku kan?" kata Luhan sambil memasang wajah sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Kau mengenal orang yang menjaga rekaman CCTV di sekitar sini kan Lay?" tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja, kau meragukanku? Lagipula, kalian mau kemana?"

"Kai tertembak"

"Koreksi, tergores peluru"Baekhyun mengoreksi ucapan Suho. "Dia sedang berada di rumahku sekarang" tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami ikut" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Dia terlihat tidak takut mendapat siraman air dari warga sekitar karena mengganggu mereka tidur di jam seperti ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Daripada mendapatkan masalah lain, diapun memilih menurutinya. Lagipula Suho itu bosnya, dan empat orang yang sedang bersamanya itu adalah teman Suho. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak mungkin mengingat adiknya sudah melibatkan diri dengan menolong Kai.

"Aku pulang.."

"Op– huwa... D.O _oppa_..." Baekhyun memasang wajah jengkel. Pulang bukannya menyambutnya, adiknya itu justru lari ke arah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Lay memasang cengiran mereka sambil saling merangkul.

"Kau mengingat kami _little puppy_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak" mereka langsung memasang wajah cemberut –yang dibuat-buat- dan seolah ingin menangis ketika Minhyun tidak mengingat nama mereka.

"Bercanda, kalian pasti _Chanyeol-sshi _dan _Lay-sshi_ kan?" keduanya mengangguk kompak, wajah merekapun sudah seperti anak-anak sekarang.

"Reuninya nanti saja, sekarang dimana Kai?" tanya Suho.

"Di kamarku, sekarang dia sedang tidur. tadi wajahnya memerah, kupikir dia demam tapi dia malah mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri sambil berteriak-teriak kesal" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki adik semacam itu? Sikap, sifat, tubuh dan kemampuan sama sekali tidak ada yang sinkron. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam seolah tidak dipedulikan berjalan maju dan berhenti di hadapan Minhyun.

PLETAKK

"Yak, _appo_. Kau ini kenapa _Hun-ah_?"

"Kau bodoh. Yang dia masuki itu kamar _yeoja_, mana mungkin wajahnya tidak memerah dan berteriak-teriak kesal?" Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ceramah Sehun. Berbeda sekali dengan Taemin yang selalu berbicara sabar padanya dan juga mengalah padanya. Sehun itu berlaku kelewat dingin sebagai sesama teman yang saling membantu dalam hal tugas sekolah.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam kedekatan Minhyun dan Sehun, seperti cemburu? Luhan saja sampai terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Sabar saja.. jika jodoh tak akan kemana" kata Luhan sambil menepuk pundaknya. Kyungsoo langsung mendelik ke arah Luhan yang kembali terkekeh geli.

"Ayo masuk.." ajak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau bebas juga... Kris"

TBC


End file.
